The invention relates to the production of cold by adsorption/desorption of carbon dioxide with the use of activated carbon fibers or of active charcoal as adsorbent substance.
Messrs Andre Guillot, Alain Marty, Patrice Pelletier and Bernard Spinner, who belong to the C.N.R.S., have collaborated in the development of the present invention.